Titanic chez les GBoys
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Alors, vous prenez un bateau très célèbre, vous y mettez Heero, Réléna et Duo,le tout accompagné de la chanson de Céline Dion My Heart Will Go On. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire ! Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont pas à moiiiiiiiiii !!!

**Note de l'auteur** : Disons que j'ai entendu la chanson de Céline Dion, « My Heart will go on » et là l'histoire m'est apparue...Pour l'anecdote, y en avait qu'une dans le car qui était morte de rire, c'était moi, comme quoi, les délires, quand ça vous prend...Bref, je sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien le retranscrire, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire, alors reviews si vous en voulez d'autres !!!

Un bateau au beau milieu de l'océan, une jeune fille seule au bout du pont, regardant rêveusement l'horizon. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffés par un vent léger, et dans ses yeux de l'amour, une énorme envie d'amour....

Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on

Un jeune homme, sur ce même bateau, avançant sur ce pont, se croyant seul (pas de chance pour lui héhé), et pensant prendre quelques instants de répit. Ses yeux cobalts scintillants sous l'éclat de la lune, ses cheveux bruns lui faisant une auréole, le jeune homme est perdu dans ses pensées et arrive au bout du pont. Il n'a pas encore vu la jeune fille...

Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on

La jeune fille sursaute. Elle vient d'entendre des pas sur ce pont silencieux, en pleine nuit. Mais qui ne peut dormir comme elle ? Serait-ce lui ? Lentement elle se retourne et voit à un mètre d'elle le jeune homme qui semble ne pas l'avoir encore aperçue. Un grand sourire illumine le visage de la jeune fille qui s'imagine déjà dans les bras de cet adonis.

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on

Le jeune homme s'arrête de marcher. Il vient de la voir. Il se sent prisonnier, sa gorge devient soudainement sèche, et il voudrait disparaître là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're one

La jeune fille regarde le jeune homme. Il vient de la voir et elle remarque qu'il hésite à avancer. Se sentant d'humeur audacieuse, elle décide de faire le premier pas.

«

Bonsoir Heero...

Réléna..., soupire le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

Réléna prenant confiance en elle avance vers Heero qui se crispe.

Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on

Heero ne sait que faire, ou plutôt il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire : la tuer, l'éliminer, la sortir une bonne fois pour toute de sa vie, espoir du monde ou pas...Il tâte discrètement la poche de son pantalon et s'aperçoit avec horreur qu'il a oublié son arme...Il est perdu, elle va lui sauter dessus et il va mourir étouffé sous ses baisers dégoûtants d'amour, beurk...

Réléna avance toujours, elle est maintenant très proche de Heero, elle peut presque le toucher, elle le dévore déjà des yeux...

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on

Réléna va pour poser sa main sur la joue de Heero. Celui-ci lui lance son regard le plus meurtrier mais cela ne semble pas décourager la jeune fille qui finit par toucher et caresser cette joue tant désirée...

Oh Heeroooo, je t'aime tellement, tu es à moi, rends-moi heureuse...

Hn.

BONK ! PAF !

Nan mais ça va pas !!! Il est à moi ! Propriété privée, signé Duo Maxwell ! Non mais Hee-chan je t'avais dit qu'elle était à ta recherche et toi t'as voulu sortir de la cabine sans moi ! Elle a osé te toucher la garce !!! Espèce de bonbon rose !!!!

BONK BONK BONK !!!

Hn. Duo...

Vi mon Heechanounet que j'aime ?

Te fatigues pas, elle a son compte...

Tu crois ? On sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle est résistante aux coups de bouée de sauvetage.

Hn.

Heero prend le corps désormais sans vie de Réléna, et tranquillement le balance par-dessus le pont. Puis il s'appuie contre le rebord, savourant cet instant de bonheur...Il est enfin débarrassé d'elle, enfin ! Un sourire vient adoucir ses traits, et il est enlacé par un natté très content...

There is some love that will not go away

Hee-chan...

Hn.

Je t'aime my love...

Regard intense de la part d'un natté, auquel répond un regard non moins intense de la part du japonais qui prend le visage de son amant dans ses mains.

Ai shiteru Duo... »

Il l'embrasse, doucement d'abord, puis passionnément.

Les caresses viennent rapidement, les soupirs aussi, et les deux amants rentrent dans leur cabine assouvir un désir qui ne sera plus jamais contrecarré par les desseins trop roses d'un bonbon nommé Réléna.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on


End file.
